Precious Metals revised edition
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: When a face from her past reappears, Minako sets out to discover the truth about her last moments before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, but discover that sometimes the truth is not all that it seems. Minako x Kunzite
1. Chapter 1

**PRECIOUS METALS**

  
Chapter 1

(Minako's point of view)

It was a beautiful September day. I, Aino Minako, stepped out of Gucci and onto the streets of Crystal Tokyo. I'd just purchased a pair of Tom Ford stilletoes, black with with ribbon-ties that snake around my ankles. I smoothed a crease from my Prada skirt and jammed my sunglasses onto my face. Not as part of some half-hearted attempt to disguise myself, you understand. Emerging from the softly lit shop interior out into the bright sun had made me squint in shock. I don't see the point in trying to hide myself from the world, anyway. The fans are usually very sweet (especially the kids), and on the whole cause no trouble. You do meet the occasional over-lecherous old man, but I when that happens I just remind them of all the youma and such-like that I've destroyed, and ask them if they want to meet the same sticky end. Of course, I don't really mean it, but it certainly does the trick. I have them behaving like perfect gentlemen in no time! I don't mind the attention from the fans one bit. It's the media that I worry about, but so far I've been lucky, and fingers crossed it'll stay like that.

You may be wondering how everyone suddenly knew my identity. The thing was, when Usagi-chan became Neo Queen Serenity one year ago, it was pretty hard for us senshi to keep our real selves secret. We didn't have much choice. Suddenly, we were thrown into the public eye, and the public demanded to know the truth behind the elusive Sailor Senshi. So we told them. We told them everything, right from when I'd first fought as Sailor V, all about Serenity and Endymion, and up until Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia. Afterwards, Ami, Rei, Makoto and I were hot property. Everyone wanted a piece of us. The last 12 months have been manic. When I was a kid, I dreamed of being and idol, and now here I am, being paid ludicrous amounts of money to appear at award ceromonies, or have my photo taken, and buying my clothes from Gucci. It's an odd situation, but after all I've given up to be a senshi, I think I deserve to fully exploit the few perks of the job!

A shop sign caught my eye. Goddess Creations. I hadn't noticed that boutique before, so I wanted to check it out. As I entered the new boutique, one of the assistants smiled at me. I looked around. The clothes were stunning. Devine. Heavenly. Goddess Creations definately suited its name. I flipped through the racks of garments for a while, before selecting a gold organza gown with a silk lining. It was split to the navel, and the skirt shimmered with thousands of tiny beads. I carried the gown into the changing rooms. There were only two cubicles, each with a warm, soft carpet, a cream leather sofa, and a velvet curtain over the doorway. It seemed more like a movie star's boudoir than a changing room cubicle. I slipped the gown over her head. The silk felt cool on my skin, and the gown clung to my body in all the right places. I'd fallen in love with it. I pushed back the curtain, and sauntered up and down the aisle outside the cubicle to see what it would look like when I walked.

"Very nice, _very_ sexy." A deep, male voice coming from behind me made jump suddenly. I spun around to see a tall man with long, straight silver hair leaning casually in the doorway. He was broad-shouldered and muscular, and wore a plain blue shirt, un-buttoned at the collar, with a very expensive-looking suit. _Probably Armani_ flashed across my mind. I knew I recognised him, but from where? For some reason, the way he was standing there, staring at me, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, really annoyed me.

"What are you doing in the women's changing area?!" I demanded, "Get out!"

"Get out?! You must be joking! No one's ever ordered me to leave my own store before!" he laughed.

"You're store?! I didn't mean..." I was speechless. I felt so embarrassed. My face probably turned crimson, but I was to scared that it had done to look in the mirror and find out.

"Yes," he replied, "I haven't introduced myself very well, have I? I'm Kunzite, manager and chief designer for Goddess Creations. And if I may say so, you were just _made_ to wear that dress, honey."

"Kunzite?" Realisation struck me. But what in God's name was he doing here?! Maybe I was dreaming this. Either way, I had to find out.

"So you do recognise me, Venus?"

"You...you should go Kunzite. Or else..."

"Or else you'll punish me in the name of Venus?" he mocked, "There's no need. Thanks to you, Beryl's long gone. I'm no longer 'under the influence' as you might say. So don't bother trying to blast me with 'Venus Power' like you did last time we spoke."

"You better be telling the truth, Kunzite, or Serenity will be on your case like lightening," I warned him coldly.

"Are you going to take that gown or not?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I am, actually. Did you design it?"

"I did indeed."

"Well, it's very beautiful." With that, I walked back over to the cubicle. Kunzite followed.

"WHAT are you doing?"

"Nothing," he smiled sweetly.

I shut the curtain in his face. Who the hell did he think he was?! How dare he show up like this?!

At the cash desk, I paid with my credit card.

"Gold..." Kunzite murmured admiringly, turning the card over in his hand, "Still, I'd expect nothing less from the Queen of Venus. How is your planet, by the way, Venus? Or should I be calling you..." he glanced down at the name on my card, "...Miss Aino Minako?"

"Call me whatever." I muttered, still trying to decide whether to trust him or not. It was probably best not to. Yet.

"Aino Minako...beautiful child of love...strange."

"Why's that strange?" I asked.

"It should be woman. Not child. You look 100 woman from where I'm standing." He winked at me, and I gave him a coy smile. "I do believe that's the first smile you've given me, Mina-chan."

Was he flirting with me? I was sure he was. I supressed my natural instinct to flirt back. I couldn't help but like all his flattery, no matter how irritating, and probably evil he was. _What's wrong with me?_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Venus is fine, thank you for asking. It was restored by the Silver Crystal at the same time as the Moon Kingdom. Not many people live there now, though." I replied calmly.

"Why ever not?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"Metalia wiped out all the Venusians at the same time as she destroyed the Moon Kingdom. I assume my people were reborn here, along with the rest of us, but unlike the senshi, they didn't recover their memories."

"So who does live there?"

"Sometimes I stay there in my castle, Magellan." I usually went to Magellan when I was seeking sanctuary, to relax when I'd had enough of the hustle and bustle of city life.

Ah, yes, I remember Magellan," he smiled dreamily, "I haven't been there for so long..."

"So, as I was saying, the only people that stay there are tourists. On honeymoon's and stuff mostly. No one's really keen to move there permenantly, so it's pretty quiet. But Kunzite, what I really, really want to know is why you are here," I'd had enough of tip-toeing around it, and decided to get straight to the point, "I thought you were dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**PRECIOUS METALS**

Chapter 2

(Minako's point of view)

"We can't stand here all day chatting. Let me walk you home, and I'll explain everything." he offered. Oh crap, that didn't sound good! Was this a trap? Was he going to take me away to the Dark Kingdom? Or worse? Wait a minute! The Dark Kingdom was gone! Although, if Kunzite was back, maybe so was the Dark Kingdom! Although, on the other hand, staying with him in the shop may not be very safe either, I suddenly realised. What was I supposed to do?

"You really don't have to do that," I said

"Why ever not, Venus?" he sounded suprised. Maybe he wasn't planning to abduct me, and so it hadn't crossed his mind that I might have doubts about going with him.

"Well, um," I searched for an excuse, "You're a busy man, and besides, I have more shopping to do."

"I won't take no for an answer. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." He was persistant, I gave him that.

"Fine."

"So, where to?" Kunzite asked, once we were outside.

"Chanel, firstly."

"What for?"

"No. 5." That's my favourite chanel perfume. My mum wore it, too. I remember dressing up in her clothes when I was a kid, and pretending I was a grown up. They alway smelled of her perfume, and that made them seem even more glamourous to me.

"You always did have good taste. Marilyn Monroe claimed to sleep in Chanel no. 5, and nothing but Chanel no. 5." Kunzite informed me.

"So?" Why was he telling me that? It's not like we were having a trivia quiz or anything!

"I'd like to see what you sleep in, honey." When he said that, I realised. He was trying to flirt again. I decided to change tactics, and play along.

"I bet you would!" I smirked.

"Yes, but I'm sure there's already some guy who knows though, isn't there, Mina-chan?" he teased.

"No." I didn't want to talk about my love life (or lack of it). It's kind of a sore point for me, ever since that whole issue with Kaitou Ace/Danburite/Adonis occured.

"A beautiful young woman like yourself, all alone at night? No one to hold you and keep you warm?" That was it, I wasn't playing any more.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, there isn't. Anyway, I _thought_ you were going to explain what the hell you are doing back here, alive and apparantly reformed!" I snapped.

"Of course. How rude of me," he said smoothly, "Here you are with someone who was once your arch enemy, and I'm doing absolutely nothing to show you I've changed. I'm sorry, Venus. What did you want to know?"

"Everything."

"OK. After the other 3 Generals and I were 'killed', Endymion, our true master, kept our 4 stones. He hung on to them for a while, and our spirits were able to contact him through the stones. However, the stones were stolen and became seperated throughout the city. When Serenity came to the throne, the power of the Silver Crystal revived us, although she doesn't know it. I managed to track down the other 3 generals, and now we are all living normal lives, just like everyone else who was reborn after the Silver Millenium."

"What about Beryl?" I asked, anxiously. Serenity definately did _not_ need that jealous hag on her case again.

"Yes, I guess she may have been revived too," Kunzite concluded. Then, after noticing the shock on my face, he added, "But she's harmless without Metalia. This time, Sailor Moon sealed Metalia away forever. Beryl will never bother you again."

"Will you try and contact Beryl?" Having heard Kunzite's story, I was just being nosy now. I knew he could have been lying, but something in his eyes told me he wasn't. If he was lying, then he would have been an acting genius!

"No. We agreed not to. It's best we try and get on with our lives."

After we'd been to Chanel, I announced that the last thing I had to get was a birthday present for Ami.

"I think we'll go to Tiffany's. I've seen a beautiful bracelet there that I think she'll love."

I pressed my finger against the glass case, pointing at a siver bracelet with a Tiffany's heart between each link. Each heart was studded with a small, blue gem. It was really pretty and girly, and not too bling, so it would be perfect for Ami-chan.

"I'd like that one, please," I told the assistant.

"The blue gems are Zoisite, aren't they?" Kunzite asked the assistant as he unlocked the case.

"Yes. Zoisite was first introduced to jewellery-making by Tiffany's," he explained, "It will look lovely on her, sir."

"It's not for me!" I exclaimed, blushing, "It's for a friend!"

"Oh...I'm sorry...Minako, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I have to tell you, I think Sailor Venus is amazing!"

"Ah, thanks!" I said brightly. The shop assistant wrapped up the bracelet, and handed me the parcel.

"Bye Minako."

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder. As we Tiffany's, a man with a camera suddenly appeared and took several photos.

"Do you mind!" snapped Kunzite. The man clearly didn't.

"Who is this man, Miss Aino?" the photographer asked me. I didn't answer.

"A friend. Excuse me. We have to go." Kunzite muttered, put a protective arm around my shoulder, and hurrying me over to a nearby cab that had just dropped someone off.

"Need a lift?" the driver asked.

Kunzite nodded, and we climbed in. The driver dropped us outside the palace gates. "That was a close one," Kunzite commented, referring to the photographer.

"I know. I'm sorry. They're not usually that bad. We're probably both gonna be splashed all over the tabloids tomorrow!"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. And don't worry about the papers, either. Look on the bright side - at least you're getting linked to someone as amazing as me - it could be worse!" Kunzite joked.

"Yeah, you could be ugly as well as arrogant, rather than just arrogant!" I retorted.

"Hey!" We both laughed. Then Kunzite said, "I'm really glad I met you today. Here, phone me - maybe we can meet up again." He handed me his business card.

"I'd like that," I told him, and I meant it. It seemed that I'd misjudged Kunzite somewhat. Despite his flirtatious mood, he'd been polite and curteous all afternoon; a perfect gentleman. I was inclined to believe his story. "I would invite you in, but it's probably best not to. Not without telling everyone about you, anyway."

"I best go."

"Bye." I replied, not sure what else to say. I turned to go, but felt Kunzite grabbed my wrist to stop me, making me jump.

"Mina-chan..." He looked at me for a few seconds, then lent forward and kissed me gently on the cheek. "See ya, Venus," he murmured softly, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRECIOUS METALS**

  
Chapter 3

(Serenity's point of view)

I heard Minako arrive home. Her feet pounded the spiral stairs as she dashed to my my room, and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in? It's me, Minako." she called.

"Sure," I replied. Minako entered. I was perched on a stool at my dresser, brushing my hair. "What's up V-chan?" I asked. She looked a little nervous.

"Promise you won't call me crazy?"

"Would I do a thing like that?" I teased. Minako wandered absent-mindedly over to Chibi-usa's cradle. My small child looked up at her, wide-eyed. Minako lifted her out of the cradle and held her close.

"I saw Kunzite today." she said quitely, not looking at me.

"No way! Kunzite? That's impossible!" I shrieked with laughter, but stopped when I saw the deadly serious look on her face.

"It's not impossible, you unwittingly revived him with your Silver Crystal." Oops. Rei-chan will murder me when she finds out!

"How? Did he attack you?" I asked

"I dunno. And no, because Metalia's gone. In fact, he was incredibly friendly. He's a fashion designer now."

I was silent, trying to get her head around this. Minako gently rocked Chibi-usa. I knew what she was thinking. They don't say anything, but I know they all think it. Will they ever be able to find someone to settle down with? Sometimes I don't realise how lucky I am, having Mamo-chan there. I know if I didn't have him, it would be hard to find someone else, because of how complicated my life is. Minako ran her fingers through Chibi-usa's pink curls before murmuring, "Look, Mama's finished brushing her hair now. Maybe she would like to hold you?"

I smiled, and lifted my daughter out of Minako's arms.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I think so."

"He may be lying, V-chan, so be careful." I warned her.

"He's not. I just know it." she insisted

"Don't be too sure." Once upon a time I would never have been so doubtful, but I'm less naive now.

"Look, Serenity, I trust him, so I will take full responsibility for his actions, should he cause any trouble." She must have really trusted him to say that.

"Well, if you're sure. I think you should tell Endymion, though. Afterall, Kunzite was once Endymion's general," I pointed out.

"I will. Thankyou Serenity."

After Minako had left, I hugged Chibi-usa close. I looked at her in awe, trying to imagine how very soon my tiny baby would be the fiesty kid that had come from the future to visit me all those years ago, when I had still be known as plain old Usagi, and Endymion as Mamoru. Then, Crystal Tokyo had seemed so unreal, but now here I was, all grown-up. And it seemed that V-babe was falling in love too, even if V-babe herself didn't know it yet.

"Do you think she remembers what happened to them in the past?" I asked Chibi-usa, but, of course I recieved no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**PRECIOUS METALS**

  
Chapter 4

(Kunzite's point of view)

I sat at the desk in my studio. I was trying to design a new outfit to enter into the prestigious National Designer of the Year Awards (NDYA). I scrunched up the drawing I'd been working on and threw it across the room. I needed an inspiration. Instead, my head was full of Mina-chan. Did she remember? If she did, she was doing a very good job of acting like she didn't. But then again, how should she act? It was so long ago, and I'd betrayed her - it was stupid to expect her to still feel the same way. And she was so beautiful. She'd insisted that there wasn't someone else, but was she telling the truth? She'd only just met me, so why should I expect her to trust me with her inner-most feelings? _What's wrong with me?_ I asked myself, _I seriously need to get some help._

Suddenly, a loud ring interupted my thoughts. I leant across the desk and grabbed the telephone reciever. "Hello?"

"Kunzite, is that you? It's me, Minako."

"Oh, hi Mina-chan!" I was suprised she'd rung so soon.

"Kunzite, I told Serenity and Endymion about meeting you." My heart began to thud. To be honest, I was a little scared, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"And?" I asked calmly.

"Serenity was a little shocked, but Endymion seemed happy - he wants you and the other generals to come for dinner. I guess that's really why I'm ringing."

"Ohh..." I felt a bit dejected. Maybe she wasn't as keen as I'd first thought.

"Kunzite? You sound disapointed. I thought you be glad!"

"I'm am glad! It's just...well, I hoped you were ringing for another reason."

"Huh?" She sounded puzzled.

"You know, apart from because Endymion asked you to." I explained.

"Oh, Kunzite! I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, Endymion was going to ring personally, but I told him I'd do it. I... I wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Talk about what?"

"Nothing in particular. I just like talking to you, that's all." I smiled to myself.

"Mina-chan, come out with me tonight." I asked, impulsively.

"Where to?"

"A restaurant, if you like. You can choose." Silently, I prayed that she'd say yes. The seconds before she answered seemed like hours.

"Umm, I guess I can. Pick me up, OK."

"Fine, around 7, if that's alright."

"Sure. Bye, Kunzite."

"Bye, Minako." Reluctantly, I hung up the phone.

(Minako's point of view)

I hung up the phone and glanced at my watch. 5 O'clock. That gave me exactly two hours to get ready. My stomach started to fill with butterflies. _Why am I suddenly so excited?_ I wondered, _It's not like it's a proper date, is it?_ I turned on the taps on the bath, and poured a little bath foam into the stream of running water. When it was full I stripped off and climbed in, enjoying the warmth of the water swishing around my body. I shampooed and conditioned her hair, then climbed out again, grabbing a big, fluffy, warm towel from the radiator and wrapping myself up in it.

I left the bathroom, and went to my wardrobe. What should I wear? What kind of restaurant? Would it just be a pizza parlour, or would it be an exclusive restaurant where only A-listers could dine? I didn't want to look to dressed up if it wasn't, but if he took me to some fancy restaurant I'd need to be fairly smart. In the end, I opted for a dark red pencil skirt and a black polo-neck top with flesh-coloured tights, and the new ribbon-tie, Tom Ford stilletoes I'd bought the day before. A quick look at the clock told me that it was 6.15 already. I needed to hurry up! I dried my hair, and clipped it back with a gold hairslide. I put some make-up on; not too much, just a bit of mascara and lipstick. I examined myself in the mirror. Simething was missing - earrings! I located a pair of dangly gold ones, and spritzed on a bit of Chanel no.5.

"Minako, he's here!" I heard Makoto call excitedly. To my suprise, my heart almost skipped a beat. What was wrong with me?

_Be calm,_ I told herself, _You've done this plenty of times before. Everything will be fine._

Carefully, I made my way down the staircase. I didn't want to trip up in my new shoes, and fall down the stairs! When I reached the bottom, everyone was there! Serenity, the other senshi, and Endymion, chatting away with Kunzite as if they'd never been apart. I could feel my face flush red, but I took a deep breathe, and announced,

"Kunzite, I'm ready!" Kunzite looked up.

"You, look, um, you look... amazing." he managed to utter. I smiled. Obviously my outfit was fine.


End file.
